


Ruin Me

by bi_exhausted1743



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Fingering, Ineffable Wives, Period Piece, Protestant Reformation, Sex in a Church, Smut, Some Fluff, bottom!Crowley, but it's soft, but the church is a mess does that count, fem!aziraphale, female presenting, they're lesbians harold, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_exhausted1743/pseuds/bi_exhausted1743
Summary: Any sense of sorrow over the cathedral was gone. All that was left was fire, pure fury, and all of it was going to be taken out on Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Ruin Me

Crowley knew she would find Aziraphale here. It was honestly a surprise that she hadn’t arrived sooner, or hell, even popped up in the middle of the sacking. She surely would have gotten herself killed, standing in between the crowd and the doors only to get run over, shoved aside, or worse, slaughtered then and there on the steps. These reformers were ruthless, and Aziraphale never had been too aware of her own mortality.

This particular crowd had no mercy. It was the sixth or seventh cathedral overtaken that week alone, one more impassioned than the next, but this time, there was fire before the Protestants even crossed the threshold. It had been the speeches, mixed perfectly with the fury that several decades of persecution could instill in a people. When Knox’s speech had ended, there was no stopping the crowd. Mob, Crowley corrected. They had gone from a crowd to a mob the minute the first torch was lit and the first stone was thrown, shattering one of the stain glass windows.

Crowley had watched from the roof of an inn. She had never been averse to change, especially in the case of the Catholic Church. Admittedly, the institution had been doing more for her side lately than for the angels, so she could see the appeal to reforming it all. What she wasn’t a particular fan of was the total demolition of centuries of architectural progress, the shameless destruction of stained glass and murals and reliefs. Her side certainly didn’t gain from losing an entire cathedral’s worth of artwork. But admittedly, there was very little she could do. Any demonic miracle would only be delaying the inevitable. If the cathedral wasn’t ripped down from the inside out today, then it would only be done tomorrow, or the next day. The town had made it clear that Catholicism no longer had a place here, and its largest symbol wasn’t going to be left unscathed.

Fires left unchecked could burn anywhere between six to eight days. The cathedral’s flame went out on day three. That was when Crowley knew Aziraphale had arrived.

When the sun went down, Crowley went to investigate the ruins. The doors had of course taken a beating, both charcoaled beyond recognition. One had been knocked off its hinges, and the other stayed upright only by what could be the grace of God, whatever grace was still left in this place. Crowley hesitated before crossing over the threshold, but one step was all she needed to find out that whatever had been consecrated about this place was gone. Sure enough, the altar was nothing but a pile of ash and stones. From here, she could make out what must have been the cross mere days ago. It appeared to be resting on top of the mound, broken into pieces and stained black with ash. Any chairs that had been there were either gone or left broken and burned across the floor. What remained of the benches had clearly been broken before the fire had started. The walls, which had been white were also black, along with the columns, several of which had collapsed, leaving heaps of debris from the floor above. There was nothing of value left in the church. All the precious metals must have been dragged away by the mob, leaving nothing for the moonlight to catch on through the blown out windows. Just dull stone and ash.

“This is one of the worst I’ve seen.” Crowley turned towards the voice, Aziraphale’s. She had come from one of the transepts, which led to another part of the building. Crowley doubted that that section was in any better condition than the main body, and when Aziraphale’s face came into view, her suspicions were confirmed. She had never seen the angel look like this. It wasn’t sadness, at least not in its pure form. Certainly Aziraphale looked heartbroken, and she might have even been crying, but there was something deeper there, like she had absorbed the flames she’d just put out. Crowley had yet to see Aziraphale properly mad, and she didn’t want that to change tonight. So she would tread lightly.

“How many of these have you seen?”

Aziraphale exhaled, looking around as if seeing this ruin would help recall the others. “A little over 20 so far. That’s not all that there have been, of course,” she trailed off for a second, her eyes lingering on the remains of what had been the altar. “I keep trying to catch one before it happens,” she continued after a while, confirming Crowley’s earlier suspicion, “Maybe I could talk the crowd down, persuade them that there are better ways of doing this. Ways that don’t include…” Aziraphale motioned vaguely to their surroundings and Crowley nodded.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, angel. There was no stopping this crowd. You should’ve seen them, satan, it was rough, I’m pretty sure the speech hadn’t even ended yet before-”

“What did you say?” Aziraphale was looking at her now. In the dark it was difficult to read her face, but her voice was...dangerous? Crowley never would have categorized her as dangerous before, but the question sounded less like an inquiry and more like a threat. So much so that Crowley found it a bit difficult to answer.

“Sorry?”

“You saw them do this?” Crowley was trying to decipher whether Aziraphale was more disappointed or enraged, but before she could, she got her answer. The angel was walking towards her quickly, and she was speaking again, “You saw them doing this and you did nothing?”

Crowley stumbled back, tripping over a piece of rubble before steadying herself against a column. She wasn’t about to run, this was still Aziraphale, and what a bruise to the ego that would be if she ran. But Crowley was certainly keeping a few feet between her and the advancing angel. As kind and loving and soft she came across, Aziraphale was still powerful, and certainly not someone she wanted as an enemy. Unfortunately, that seemed to be exactly what Crowley was right now. “Hey hey hey, wait, I mean- alright, yes I saw them but come on, what was I supposed to do? There were over a hundred of them, there was no-”

“You are a demon,” Aziraphale snapped. It was said as a statement, not an insult, but somehow it came across as both. “You could’ve froze them all in their place, or sent them home, or killed them on the spot!”

That suggestion made Crowley strive for at least another two feet between her and Aziraphale, but at this point, they had been circling this damn column for a few seconds. Another foot was probably something Crowley couldn’t finesse, so she started trying to plan her next move. She could disappear, but wherever she would go, Aziraphale would be a second behind her. Hell was looking mighty inviting right now, but the thought of showing up there and the reason being that she was hiding from an angel was another bruise her ego couldn’t take. It was difficult to think, her brain had clouded over, and she was still trying to defend herself with words that probably made no sense at this point. “Come on, angel, don’t you think you’re overreacting, I mean it’s not like the humans won’t make more of this shit, and hell, maybe now they’ll um they’ll update these places, spruce them up a bit.”

At that moment, Crowley decided to take her chances and bolt. Maybe if they kept things corporeal, she could outrun Aziraphale. It was unclear whether Aziraphale used a miracle or was just a lot faster than she appeared, but Crowley’s attempted escape only resulted in getting cornered against the wall, Aziraphale’s hands slamming down on the stone on either side of Crowley’s head. She flinched, back flush against the ashy wall behind her, robe be damned. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry I didn’t stop them,” Crowley rambled, well aware that this might be her final appeal for life, “Next time, I promise, okay? Next time, I’ll kill all of them, or maybe not kill, but you know, I’ll knock them out, whatever it takes, I’ll fend them off with a fucking stick if you’d just-”

“Shut up.” Immediately, Crowley’s mouth snapped closed. Aziraphale’s eyes on her like that might have been enough to quiet her down, but at Aziraphale’s command, Crowley could do nothing but obey. This was it, Aziraphale was going to kill her. Physically at least, and she’d be lucky if she scraped by with any semblance of a soul left. Still, Crowley surged forward and took her chances, crashing their lips together. It was sloppy, but then again so was Crowley’s appeal for mercy. And she hadn’t been struck down yet.

The kiss quickly changed when Aziraphale finally caught up with what was happening. At that second, she bit down on Crowley’s lip, hard enough to make Crowley jump. Just as she jumped, one of Aziraphale’s hand carded through her hair, twisted and pulled, shoving Crowley’s head back against the wall. Now Crowley could get a good look at Aziraphale, and she could clearly see the angel was deliberating. Crowley bit her lip, hoping maybe that would help her make a decision. It was a cheesy technique, but it worked because Aziraphale was kissing her again. She was rough and in no way relinquishing any control over the kiss, but Crowley could not give less of a damn. She let Aziraphale have her way with her, licking into her mouth, pulling back to suck on her lip, going back for more. At some point, Aziraphale’s hand must have slid from her hair to her neck, but Crowley only noticed when she was being shoved back against the wall again. Her breath hitched, eyes wide looking back at Aziraphale. Any sense of sorrow over the cathedral was gone. All that was left was fire, pure fury, and all of it was going to be taken out on Crowley.

“On your knees,” Aziraphale snapped, and immediately Crowley complied. She hiked up her robe, bare knees pressed against the cold stone of the floor. They’d be bruised, maybe even a bit burned after this, but Crowley didn’t care. Aziraphale could’ve asked her to drink holy water and Crowley would’ve done it without hesitation. Aziraphale was leaning against the wall now. She had also lifted her robe, but up to her upper thigh. They’d been in this spot enough times for Crowley to know what to do. However it didn’t seem like Aziraphale would be giving her a chance to show that. Her hand was in her hair again, tugging her roughly forward. Had it not been for the grip on her hair, Crowley would’ve fallen forward, but Christ, the pull of her hair felt perfect. Once she got herself steadied, she went to work, immediately parting Aziraphale’s legs as much as their position would allow, and licking a stripe up to her clit.

Any concerns Crowley had about this being one-sided went away as soon as she tasted how wet Aziraphale was. Crowley could’ve easily slid two fingers into her right now, but she didn’t. Instead, she kept both her hands on Aziraphale’s legs, only using her tongue. The way Aziraphale was now, she knew when she wanted more she’d have no issue demanding it. She sucked at Aziraphale’s clit, like she had been sucking her lip, and the angel let out a moan above her. The hand in her hair would loosen and clench to no particular pattern, but any time it would go particularly hard, Crowley moaned against Aziraphale. Slowly, she licked around her entrance, teasing her. Just as she thought, Aziraphale tugged her hair curtly, pulling her back to look up at her. “You’re going to fuck me. Do you understand?” There was no question in her voice, and Crowley swallowed, nodding eagerly. Aziraphale was looking at her, looking at her mouth, which was swollen from being bitten and wet from eating her pussy.

Aziraphale released Crowley’s hair, and she immediately went back in, this time thrusting two fingers into her. Aziraphale moaned above her but didn’t make any further noise. It was clear she was going to make Crowley work for this tonight. As she moved her fingers up into her, she licked across her clit, sucking every so often to see what reaction she’d get. Keeping this pattern up was getting to the angel, she could tell by the way her breath was hitching, despite how badly Aziraphale was trying to hold it in. A third finger inside her got a proper moan from Aziraphale, and Crowley couldn’t help but look up at her. By now the hood she had been wearing had fallen back and she could see her angel’s beautiful hair falling down to her shoulders. Her head was tilted back against the wall, mouth slightly agape, eyes closed. For a split second, it reminded Crowley of when she’d see Aziraphale mid prayer. But then in this situation, it was Crowley who was on her knees, working for her forgiveness. She knew she would have to work for it too. Crowley crooked her fingers deep within Aziraphale, hitting her g-spot as her tongue flicked across her clit. That brought Aziraphale’s hands back to Crowley’s hair, and her grip tightened until Crowley moaned in return. Aziraphale chuckled darkly, trailing off slightly as her laugh turned into another moan. “Oh god...you know you deserve this, don’t you?”

Crowley didn’t dare pull back to answer. Instead she hummed against Aziraphale’s clit, nodding her head as she continued licking at her cunt. That seemed to be enough encouragement for Aziraphale to keep talking. “I bet you do shit like this on purpose, because you know what it’ll do to me. It isn’t enough for you, having sex the way we do. No, you need to be reminded who really has the power here. You need to be pushed around like this, need me to do whatever I want with you, to fucking use you until you get the message.” By now Aziraphale’s grip on her hair was too tight for Crowley to even nod. She tried to hum, but it came out more as a broken plea. Whether it was for Aziraphale to let her get off or for Aziraphale herself to get off, Crowley didn’t even know. Crowley wrapped her hands around her angels thighs, tugging her pussy impossibly closer as she lapped furiously at her clit. Each thrust of her fingers slammed into Aziraphale’s g spot, and soon she was making those beautiful noises Crowley had come to know as a sign of Aziraphale getting close. She kept her pace until Aziraphale’s grip on her hair was transitioning into more pain than pleasure, but as if Aziraphale had read her mind, her hold remained where it was as she came. Crowley continued to lick at her through her orgasm, reveling in each gasp that escaped her lips. She was beautiful like this, and Crowley couldn’t help but look up as she eventually came down.

Aziraphale more or less slid down to the floor next to Crowley. Though she was breathing heavily, seemingly content, her eyes were still closed and she hadn’t said anything. Crowley, hesitantly stayed where she was a few inches in front of Aziraphale, in case her anger from earlier had only been subdued rather than eradicated. The silence dragged on, with nothing but Aziraphale’s slowing breathing between them. “I really am sorry, you know. I can’t imagine how hard this must be-”

Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale wrapping her arms around her and tugging her down into an awkward embrace. It took a second for them to reposition, finally with Crowley resting between her angels legs with Aziraphale’s arms wrapped tightly around her. “I know you are, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered, any trace of rage from earlier gone. It was replaced by the sadness she had seen in her angel earlier. Crowley could only press into Aziraphale’s neck, kissing gently below her ear.

They stayed like that until the sun came up, and the chimes of the new church rang for Sunday morning mass.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for more shameless church smut. please enjoy. also feel free to comment/send me anything y'all would want to read. a bitch needs some ideas.


End file.
